


X-Mas Shopping

by stellarose



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarose/pseuds/stellarose
Summary: Jean *may* have tricked Logan into going Christmas shopping. Everyone else is enjoying themselves immensely.





	X-Mas Shopping

"Jean," Logan said, hands deep in his pockets as they walked up the bitter windswept road, "You said this mission was so urgent I didn't have time to change into uniform."

"Yes, I know what I said," Jean said, sauntering along beside him, her collar popped up to try to keep the cold from going down her neck.

"You said that Kurt, Monet and Theresa were already waiting at the Blackbird. That you needed me to keep back the ‘rampant hordes’.”

"And was I wrong?" Jean asked.

"And now Monet and Theresa have disappeared - "

"We can catch up with them later - "

"And Bobby will be arriving shortly with a ‘back-up’ team."

"He will. He texted me a couple of minutes ago saying they were about to leave, he was just waiting for Shatterstar to find a proper shirt.”

"WE ARE SHOPPING IN CHICAGO, JEAN."

“Hence the need for a proper shirt. It’s cold. Oh look," Jean said, forcing herself to keep a straight face as she pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. "Here's an important note for you."

Logan reluctantly took the paper.

"Monet heard about some hip new coffee place she had to try," Jean continued, "Then she and Theresa going shoe shopping. Ooh, look at that nice coat in the window. I like that."

Logan ignored her and walked on, unfolding the note. " _Everything Pusheen The Cat and LOL Surprise Pops please,"_ Logan read, screwing up his face as though he couldn't quite make sense of what he'd just read.

"Pusheen the Cat is an internet sensation," Kurt said, leaning over Logan's shoulder, realising that Logan would require footnotes. "And LOL Surprise are little dolls."

"Sounds more like candy."

"Nope, definitely dolls. Gabby already has about half a dozen."

"What's she need more for?"

"She's collecting them."

"For...?"

"Fun," Kurt grinned. "One of them you can put in the freezer and its hair will change colour. Ah, heating! Into the lion's den, _meine Freunde_. Credit cards at the ready."

"That's just what I need when I go to get some ice," Logan grumbled, as they entered the original Macy's store.

"I owe Rachel most of her life worth of Christmases," Jean said, undoing the buttons on her coat. "I want to get her a big bottle of J'Adore. And that Hogwarts Lego set. And a book, something not too heavy. What about _Crazy Rich Asians?_ I wonder if she ended up seeing that. I know she and Kitty were going, but I don't know if hero-ing ended up getting in the way. Oh, and clothes. Lots of clothes. And pyjamas, because she sometimes sleeps in uniform and that is probably the most Scott-thing she could do."

"Betsy Braddock warned me about that," Kurt said, unwinding his scarf, ”But at least Rachel has never been caught out in her knickers. Or recently, anyhow."

"That happened to Betsy though," Logan said, “Ya missed that, Jean. She ended up fighting off bad guys on the front lawn on the school in such. Speaking of, _A proper katana, like Betsy's, but with a blue or black handle.'_ No chance there's an East Asian Weaponry department here?"

"Afraid not, _mein freud._ "

Logan grunted. "Girl must think I'm made of money. Don't have access to Ems' credit card anymore."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Jean grinned and winked, "I've got Warren's."

Logan returned to the list. _"Blaze Collection Ray Bans Gold with Pink - J, Junior Ray Bans Light Blue/Mirror and Duplo Big Construction Site - S."_

_"_ Jubilee and Shogo."

"Yeah, I know, Elf," Logan grumbled, "Just dunno what any of it means."

“Fancy sunglasses and toddler-Lego,” Kurt explained.

"Most of my other relatives just like guns and explosives," Jean went on. "Do you think I could get perfume for Hope? Actually, she's probably more in need of clothes than Rachel. I wonder what her shoe-size is. A nice pair of anything other than combat boots would be good."

Logan looked at the final item on the list, " _A Song of Ice and Fire Complete Box Set._ Box set of what?"

"That's the books," Kurt said, "The TV series is ‘ _A Game of Throne_ s’. There are a few copies of the books floating around the mansion, but it would be nice for Hisako to have her own. I'll take Logan up to the Toy Department," Kurt said, glancing across to the queue for the elevators, "Lining up over there may result in a rather graphic danger room simulation, minus the simulation, of course."

"I'll meet you in the Toy Department, then," Jean smiled, and used her telepathy to discreetly clear a path to the Dior counter, while Kurt took Logan by the arm and teleported several floors up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter because there was a piece of fan art accompanying it.
> 
> Merry Christmas, all.


End file.
